Le maître de la brume
by PetiteCeriseBleue
Summary: Mana X Juka. moi dix mois: Ca fai des années que juka n'a pas revu Mana, mais quand il le retrouve, il n'a pas changé...son ancien patron serait il un vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic :

Chap 1 : Le château sous la pluie

Juka était trempé jusqu'au os, par cette vieille pluie froide et sombre qui tombait toujours de la même façon depuis des siècles sur le sol français, et il maudit une fois de plus Mana pour avoir choisit une résidence si éloignée de son bien aimé pays. Pas que le chanteur n'aimait pas la France, mais le temps était à l'orage contrairement a chez lui, et il frissonnait sous ses vêtements trempés. Un éclair illumina un moment le paysage nocturne qui se dévoilait lentement aux yeux de l'asiatique, encore a moitié dissimulé par la brume de l'hiver. Il était presque arrivé au bout du chemin, et il pensait au bruit que ferait le bois en craquant sous les flammes…Car mana était attaché aux vieux usages, et un château dans le style ancien muni de radiateurs lui aurait déplu…Mais pour le moment le seul craquement que pouvait entendre Juka était celui de l'herbe gelée qui cédait sous ses pas. Il maintient son allure jusqu'à être devant l'imposante grille en fer forgé, grande ouverte, qui donnait sur le château de l'ancien guitariste de moi dix mois, puis ralentit. Curieusement, tout trempé qu'il était il eut un instant d'hésitation. Toutefois il n'avait pas fait le voyage pour rester devant la porte. Il était venu voir son vieil ami, s'il pouvait considérer mana comme tel. En réalité, il l'avait toujours vu comme un être a part, étrange mais talentueux, avec qui il étai nécessaire de garder une certaine distance. Par respect...Le chanteur avait beau avoir travaillé avec mana, jamais il ne s'était permis ne serait ce que de le toucher. Et ça ne changerait probablement plus, même si maintenant leurs carrières respectives étaient terminées. Juka avait prit de l'age, mais il était encore magnifique pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Mais quand était il de Mana ? Dans son souvenir, il avait toujours été beau, mais ça ne pouvait plus être le cas…plus après tant d'années. Tant d'années de silence…

-Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps, Mana ? Murmura le jeune homme, en levant les yeux sur des gargouilles de pierres qui faisaient offices de sentinelles à l'entrée. Ces sœurs de pierre étaient reparties sur chaque recoin du château et une ombre se déplaçait entre elle, ses grandes ailes noires ruisselantes de gouttes d'eau brillantes, repliées pour se confondre avec les statues. Cependant, une fois que Juka se remit en marche, elle s'évanouit dans l'ombre. L'ex vocaliste poussa la lourde porte en chêne et pénétra dans l'immense demeure…

-Mana sama ? Appela le brun, un peu intimidé.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui parvint, alors il se décida a avancer, longeant le long corridor qui le mènerait au salon. Comme il s'y attendait, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée et il poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction en s'asseyant dans le canapé, après avoir préalablement ôter son manteau.

-Bonsoir Juka…

Le chanteur sursauta en voyant Mana, nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui. Mais ce qui le frappa se fut la peau de l'ancien guitariste, lisse et sans maquillage. Les seuls rides présentes étaient de délicates pattes d'oies au bord de ses yeux, et un léger pli de chaque coté de sa bouche, renforcé lorsqu'il souriait.

-Eh bien, Juka…tu n'as rien à me dire après toute ces années ?

-Vous n'avez pas changé.

Mana sourit, à sa façon, avec le regard. Le chanteur perçu d'ailleurs bien ce petit éclat amusé dans les yeux de glace de son interlocuteur et se détendit.

-Je suis content de voir que vous avez réalisé votre rêve, maître mana.

-Pas encore tout a fait…répondit l'ex leader du groupe, énigmatique.

Puis il poursuivit, avant que Juka n'ai pu l'interroger davantage.

-A tu fais bon voyage ?

-Oui, merci…a part la pluie…

-Viens.

La haute silhouette de mana se leva et s'éloigna, suivie de près par Juka et s'arrêta dans une espèce de galerie, dont un coté était formé de baies vitrées. D'ici ils pouvaient voir le jardin, envahit de ronces et de roses sombres noyées sous le déluge.

-Regarde dit simplement Mana, peu bavard, se positionnant aux coté du chanteur.

La lune brillait d'une lueur argentée, et faisait étinceler les étangs, et les fontaines d'une bien étrange façon, leur donnant des nuances de couleur bleuté, peu habituelles.

-Les rêves vivent dans la pluie…murmura Mana, levant ses yeux bleu comme les étangs devenu miroirs des rêves, au dehors, vers Juka.

-Mana-sama…

-Chh…fit le propriétaire du château, plaçant un doigt glacé sur les lèvres de son invité, qui hocha la tête, respectant le silence imposé par cet homme si étrange qui n'avait pas changé depuis des années. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé le silence était agréable en cet instant, et doux…et le faisait se rapprocher de mana.

Un moment passa, il ne savait dire combien de temps avec précision, car il n'y avait pas d'horloges dans le château, mana ne supportant pas leur bruit.

Et sa montre, s'était arrêtée...Il ne se fiait plus qu'a la lumière, et il faisait maintenant un noir d'encre, malgré l'orage, et il sursauta une nouvelle fois quand il senti les longs ongles noirs de Mana effleuré sa main. Le guitariste eut un petit signe de tête et il le conduisit, toujours dans le silence le plus absolu, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était immense, et le plafond était recouvert de moulures fines et belles, ainsi que tout les meubles. Tout ici, était travaillé avec une précision d'orfèvre et placé de façon à être mis en valeur. Le plus étonnant étant les draps en soie bleu nuit, dans lesquels il se laissa tomber, la fatigue le gagnant. Avant de fermer les yeux, il eut l'impression de sentir le souffle de quelqu'un contre sa peau, mais au petit matin, il n'en avait plus le souvenir. Le plus embarrassant était qu'il n'avait aucune certitude que ce soit le matin, a cause de la brume qui entourait encore et toujours la demeure, comme pour la caché des regards indiscrets.

-Mana-sama ?

Le chanteur poussa un soupir, sentant comme un poids soudain se poser sur ses épaules. La brume, la pluie et le ciel triste avaient tissé leur toile de mélancolie autour de son cœur, araignées noires qui attendaient pour le dévorer tout entier. Il n'y avait qu'un être pour dissiper son malaise, et faire jaillir la beauté de toutes ces choses sombres qui l'entouraient. Et cet être, il l'appelait encore et encore…

-Mana-sama !

-Juka ?

-Je vous cherchais…

Mana hocha la tête, comme si c'était l'évidence même et passa un de ses longs ongles sur la peau fragile du cou de Juka.

-Tu te rappelles…de ma passion pour les vampires ?

-oui, bien sur…fit Juka étonné d'une telle conversation dès le matin, puis il poussa un léger gémissement de douleur en sentant l'ongle de mana percer sa chair, une traînée de sang se formant sur sa gorge.

-Désolé…je…

-Si vous voulez jouer au vampire, ça ne me dérange pas…dit la « victime » percevant la gêne de Mana, qui se pencha vers sa gorge, passant sa langue sur la blessure en provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez le plus jeune.

-Merci, Juka.

Mana plissa les yeux, en un sourire tout particulier et se détourna du jeune homme, lui indiquant qu'il serait dans la bibliothèque q'il le cherchait. Le brun aurait pu demander une compensation pour le sang que Mana lui avait prit, un baiser…mais il n'osa pas et passa rêveusement sa main sur son cou, ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un l'observait. Il visita la demeure pour passer le temps, mais rapidement ses pensées se fixèrent sur son ancien employeur. Ses idées a son propos étaient en train d'évoluer…du respect il passait a la fascination. Plus que jamais il désirait le prendre contre lui, et il finit par aller le rejoindre. Son hôte lisait, son visage de porcelaine éclairé par les flammes rougeâtres qui livraient bataille pour ne pas s'éteindre, sa main tournant les pages trop vite. Il devait chercher un passage, car il était impossible de lire si vite.

-Je savais que tu allais venir.

-Vous savez toujours tout…

-allons dehors.

Juka ne protesta pas, il avait un peu trop chaud dans cette pièce, il suivit donc Mana dans le jardin, qui était plus vaste que ce qu'il avait imaginer. Mana s'arrêta sur un pont, reliant les berges séparées par un grand lac. Le vent soufflait légèrement, mais il était froid et soulevait les cheveux de Mana, avant de jouer dans les plis de sa cape.

-Est-ce que tu aimes cet endroit ? demanda soudainement le plus âgé, brisant le silence.

-C'est calme, beau…mais je ne me sens pas très a l'aise ici.

-Même quand je suis avec toi ?

-Non…quand vous êtes la c'est différent.

Mana hocha la tête, et prit la main de Juka dans la sienne, lui lançant un regard hésitant. Juka sourit et se rapprocha un peu, risquant de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'homme aux yeux pales, qui les ferma paresseusement.

-Maître Mana…pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné de vos nouvelles plus tôt ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Juka baissa les yeux, un peu déçu mais il sentit soudainement le corps de Mana contre lui, et il referma instinctivement les bras.

-Juka…

-Oui ?

Mana secoua négativement la tête et recula, brisant déjà leur étreinte au grand désespoir du chanteur qui ne comprenait plus rien. Comme pour suivre ses sentiments, la nature se fit plus sombre et il se mit a pleuvoir.

-Venez maître Mana…il ne faut pas rester dehors par un temps pareil.

Déjà de fines gouttelettes brillantes avaient trouvé place dans ses cheveux, semées au hasard par un caprice du vent, et ses yeux limpides faisaient un superbe contraste avec les éléments qui perdaient leur calme. Le guitariste semblait perdu, et fixait un point invisible au loin.

-Maître Mana ! Appela Juka, le sortant subitement de sa torpeur, trop subitement…

Les yeux de glace se levèrent avec une rapidité surnaturelle sur la gorge de l'humain et soudain se fut le noir total. Un corbeau solitaire survola la scène en poussant un funeste cri rauque, puis s'enfui a tire d'ailes quand il aperçu les grandes ailes de Mana l'entouré, lui-même et Juka pour les protéger de la pluie. De leur corps, aucune partie n'était visible de l'extérieur, mais un sang rouge écarlate était percevable, s'insinuant entre les interstices creusés par le temps du vieux pont de bois. Chaque goutte se changeant en une gerbe de couleur carmine en heurtant la surface gelée du lac…


	2. Chapter 2

(petit appel : trouvez moi un titre lol…-- (comment ça je fais travailler les autres ?))

Chap 2 : Le calme avant la tempête

Juka ne voyait qu'une lueur rouge, à travers ses paupières closes, mais il émanait d'elle une chaleur rassurante. Dans son esprit embrumé, Mana était présent, tout comme dans la pièce où il reposait mais il n'en avait pas conscience, il avait juste conscience de la chaleur…

-Juka-kun ?

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux, sur un spectacle bien rare mais agréable. Mana souriait. Un sourire franc et doux, qui dévoilait deux rangées de dents blanches et inégales, mais qui lui donnaient un certain charme.

-Mana-sama ?

Le maître des lieux hôcha la tête, apparemment soulagé et se lança dans le plus éprouvant mensonge de son existence.

-Tu as fais un malaise…à cause du froid dehors, mais maintenant ça devrait aller.

Juka sourit en hochant la tête, et poussa un petit soupir de bien être, ramenant la couverture sur lui.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas.

Et pour ne pas bouger, le chanteur ne bougea pas, pas même d'un centimètre car il se rendormit aussi sec. Pendant un cours instant, l'insouciance lui revenait…

Mais Mana ne partageait pas ce doux sentiment, et il sursauta légèrement en apercevant SON ombre dans le miroir…Et même s'il avait les mêmes ailes noires que lui, il en avait peur car sa nature était différente de la sienne…

-Que fais tu ? demanda la silhouette sombre, dissimulée dans un épais brouillard noir.

-Du thé…

-Pour ton humain ?

-Oui…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui…

La créature cligna des yeux, l'air neutre, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, mais cela en avait beaucoup.

Mana frissonna, il faisait froid dans la cuisine et la présence de l'être ailé n'aidait en rien a réchauffer l'atmosphère. L'ex leader de moi dix mois poussa même un petit soupir soulagé quand il vit qu'il ne le suivait pas…La « créature » était la depuis le début, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment accoutumé a sa présence. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de repoussant, loin de la…

Mais pour le moment Mana la relégua au second plan dans ses pensées et poussa la lourde porte a une main, l'autre tenant précieusement le thé de Juka. La tasse était brûlante et il faillit la lâcher, mais elle finit par atterrir en sécurité sur la table de nuit. Elle allait d'ailleurs y rester un bon moment, Juka étant toujours dans les bras vaporeux de morphée. Son visage calme et détendu reflétait le plus parfait bonheur et mana s'attendrit, et ne le réveilla pas. Il resta a son chevet, profitant du sommeil de l'homme pour caresser a loisir ses longs cheveux ébouriffés. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune éphèbe endormit, qui ouvrit immédiatement ses deux saphirs ou brillaient ou brillaient la surprise.

-Mana-sama ?

-Hm ?

-Je…j'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda le chanteur

-non, le rassura son ôte, en prenant l'ovale délicat de son visage entre ses mains, avant de sceller leur lèvres par un nouveau baiser tout aussi doux et chaste que le premier. Juka avait toujours adoré cette délicatesse qu'avait mana a montrer ses sentiments, et qui ne le rendait dans le fond que plus désirable.

-Maître…soupira il, heureux.

Comme dans la galerie aux baies vitrées, mana glissa un doigt sur les lèvres du chanteur, avant de l'embrasser véritablement. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots que criait son cœur, dans le silence le plus expressif qu'il lui fut donner de connaître…Car ces mots étaient porteurs de ses émotions, et Juka les ressentaient sans problèmes. L'amour et le désir.

Il baissa les yeux quand Mana fit glisser ses vêtements en un tas dont la forme vague rappelait une chrysalide, et osa a peine regardé le fragile papillon qui se glissa, nu et tremblant entre ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Mana glisser sur son corps, il le regarda enfin, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve, qui ne faisait en réalité que commencer…Seul un léger souffle de vent gêna le chanteur, et il ferma les tentures, les enfermant tout les deux dans leurs petit monde de ténèbres et de plaisir. On aurait pu croire les amants endormis mais les soupirs qui s'élevaient dans l'air comme une nuée de pétales de roses dans le vent indiquait bien qu'au milieu de la nuit noire, un papillon s'envolait vers le ciel, les ailes largement écartées…Et quand, enfin les soupirs se firent reflets du sommeil, une main aux longs doigts arachnéens écarta les pans du tissu de leur sombre refuge et un mauvais sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de l'être fantastique. Ses yeux jaunes de félin s'attardèrent sur la pâle silhouette auréolée de lumière du chanteur, avant de se poser sur son amant. Puis, le soleil perçant la carapace d'ombre et de brouillard du château pour la première fois depuis des années, « il » disparut. Le vocaliste fut le premier à s'éveiller, le coeur a nouveau réchauffer par l'astre jaune qui ne se contenait pas de lui remonter le moral, et s'appliquait, en plus à rendre a la pièce et a l'ange qui y dormaient une beauté toute différente. La poussière, invisible en période brumeuse se déposait gracieusement dans les cheveux du guitariste comme un souffle de poussières d'or.

Juka alla poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Mana, constatant qu'il possédait même ce qu'il pensait être de faux crocs de vampire…

-Juka.

Mana se blottit contre l'humain, nullement gêné par l'astre lumineux.

-Debout…le taquina le chanteur, en déposant une myriades de petits baisers dans son cou tout en glissant ses mains chaudes sur ses flancs, amusé par les petits cris de son amant qui faisait semblant d'être vexé.

-Ca suffit ! Le gronda son ex patron, comme on réprimande un enfant ce qui fit encore plus rire Juka.

Le buveur de sang sourit, rangeant amoureusement l'écho de ce si joli son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années dans un coin de sa mémoire. Puis il s'enveloppa dans un kimono de soie fine, en rougissant au souvenir de leur nuit d'amour.

-Tu es magnifique…les couleurs vives te vont bien.

Mana rougit encore, sous le compliment, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Et c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu' »il » lui disait…Le démon préférait nettement le voir en noir, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Juka, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait lui parler de son vampirisme…pourtant il avait vraiment envie de lui raconter tout ça, mais il se devait de vivre dans le mensonge. Pour préserver cet amour qu'il avait eu tant de mal a faire naître…

Et puis ce n'était pas si difficile de mentir, une vieille domestique aveugle ayant été engagée depuis le début, Juka ne pouvait avoir de soupçons, car elle affirmerait cuisiner depuis des années pour son maître. En réalité c'était le démon qui mangeait tout, bien qu'il lui ai avoué ne pas en avoir besoin et se nourrir d'autre chose. Mais sur ces choses, il n'avait rien voulu dire…

Peut-être buvait il le sang des animaux de la foret toute proche, comme le faisait Mana ?

En tout cas, l'apparente timidité du châtelain jouait en sa faveur, et Juka n'avait pas insister pour prendre ses repas en même temps que son ôte, qui disait être gêné de manger en présence d'autrui. Même si avant, quand lui et Juka étaient encore dans le même groupe, il le faisait…Mais soit, Mana était connu pour ses lubies étranges et pour changer souvent d'avis alors Juka ne se tracassait pas plus que ça…

Surtout en ce moment, il était bien trop heureux et il se dépêcha de se vêtir un peu plus décemment, pour accompagner mana dehors. Le jardin était beaucoup moins lugubre et le chanteur se surprit même a penser que l'endroit était plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait trouvé a son arrivée, avec ses petites fontaines ébréchées artistiquement et ses bancs en pierre recouverts de ronces. Il en trouva un suffisamment propre et en bon état et s'assit, son bel amant sur ses genoux, puis une question lui vint soudainement :

-mana, quand j'ai été malade, tu m'as porté ?!

-Oui…j'ai eu un peu de mal d'ailleurs.

Le chanteur sourit, il avait du mal a imaginer Mana faire preuve d'une telle force, surtout après l'avoir vu nu et si vulnérable.

-mana ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime …avoua Juka.

-Moi aussi…

L'invité prit les mains du vampire et déposa un baiser rapide au coin de sa petite bouche en forme de cœur. Juchés en équilibre sur une des fontaines, deux petits chérubins en marbre blanc semblaient les observer.

-Mana, dis le moi…demanda soudainement le plus jeune des deux hommes.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu m'aimes…

-C'est gênant…

Les joues du guitariste prirent une teinte rosée et il enfouit son visage dans le cou du chanteur, attendrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu le penses c'est le principal.

-bien sur que je le penses.

-Dis, Mana…pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu au japon ?

-parce que..ce château est ensorcelé, on y rentre mais on en ressort pas

-Mana !

-Bon d'accord, c'est une légende c'était pour te faire croire que tu devrais rester ici l'éternité.

-Ca ne me gênerait pas, avec toi.

Mana sourit, le cœur en paix, mais il murmura tout de même

« Mais toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité »

mouaahaha voila le chapitre deux est fini…il est un peu plus court mais…voila. Je me rattraperais au prochain promis. Donnez moi vos impressions et merci a léa, lilys et gabrielle de lioncourt ca m'a fai très plaisir…merci aussi a ma Kamihana, ma fidèle lectrice :p


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 : l'être né du brouillard

C'était le grand jour, le départ, l'accomplissement d'un rêve d'enfant…Le célèbre Mana quittait le japon presque sans regrets, s'imaginant déjà dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il lui avait fallu des mois de recherches assidues pour trouver le château de ses rêves, a quelques détails près. Son paradis se trouvait en France, et était éloigné de tout. Mais il lui restait une dernière épreuve…L'asiatique poussa un petit soupir angoissé en posant sa main gantée sur la rampe en acier brillant de l'avion. Dans quelques instants, il allait décoller…ce n'était pas la hauteur qui effrayait ainsi le guitariste mais le départ, qui le stressait et lui donnait un mal de tête pas possible. Mais il fallait y passé, et il se consola un peu en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il subissait ça. Bientôt, bientôt il foulerait le sol du pays des merveilles…Plus de fumée acre, de brume née de la pollution, non las bas il n'y aurait qu'un léger nuage de gouttelettes scintillantes, de la brume naturelle et qui donnait a un lieu tout cet aspect un peu sombre et mystérieux. Et surtout, il n'aurait plus a supporter ces horribles tremblements de terre qui le faisait s'accrocher au premier objet venu et le serrer a s'en blanchir les jointures pour attendre que ca passe…Une fois le moment le plus difficile passé, Mana s'endormit dans l'avion, tranquille. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique et ses très nombreuses possessions, envoyées à l'avance, se trouvait déjà dans son futur chez lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, et curieusement le temps passa très vite, mais après l'atterrissage, que le guitariste aimait autant que le décollage, il eut du mal a garder son air neutre habituel. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait sauté en bas de l'avion comme un enfant qu'on aurait forcé a rester trop longtemps assis. Mais il ne le fit pas évidemment…

Il se rendit immédiatement au château ou l'attendait une très mauvaise surprise, le châtelain refusait de vendre. En dédommagement il offrit une de ses nombreuses voitures au guitariste qui y mit ses affaires et partit, furieux, a la recherche d'une auberge ou passer la nuit. Mais, comble de malchance, il tomba en panne au beau milieu des champs. La nuit n'allait pas tarder, et il faisait froid, pourtant il sortit dehors pour essayer de se repérer mais c'était peine perdue…

-quelle purée de pois…pesta l'asiatique, utilisant une expression toute française.

Il ne manquait plus que la pluie mais heureusement les nuages noirs suspendus dans le ciel ne semblaient pas près de lâcher leurs trombes d'eau sur la tête de l'infortuné humain…

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être au chaud…soupira il.

Puis un frisson glacé le traversa, et il vit avec étonnement un amas de brume s'entortiller autour de ses chevilles puis se rassembler un peu plus loin, formant un être bien étrange qui finit de se matérialiser en disant.

-Vraiment n'importe quoi ?

Le guitariste avait toujours cru aux esprits, et il ne se demanda pas une seule fois si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Non, tout cela était bien réel.

-Qui êtes vous…êtes vous un esprit ?

-Je suis le maître de la brume, mais tu peux m'appeler Kazuno.

L'être se rapprocha, enveloppant Mana de ses grandes ailes noires, fixant sur lui son regard jaune de félin…quoi qu'en voyant ses ailes, on aurait plutôt penser a un regard de rapace.

-que voulez vous ? demanda Mana, restant poli et méfiant…car s'il croyait aux esprits, c'était le premier qu'il lui était donné de voir et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Exaucez…certains de tes vœux…

-En échange de mon âme ?

-Je ne suis pas le diable…sourit Kazuno, étirant ses lèvres noires.

-Alors ?

-Je veux juste rester en ta compagnie, Mana.

-Tu connais…commença l'homme, mais la créature ailée le coupa en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un doigt dont l'ongle était noir et recourbé comme les serres d'un aigle.

-Je connais tout de toi…regarde.

Une bourrasque de vent faillit faire tomber le beau gothique mais Kazuno l'attira contre lui, le vent semblant soulever et tailler la brume comme si c'était un matériau solide. Bientôt, au chaud contre son mystérieux « esprit », Mana pu distingué la forme hérissée de pointes d'une immense château dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver…

-C'est magnifique…

Mais l'esprit secoua négativement la tête, puis rajouta les jardins.

-Comme ca, ca l'est.

Le mortel ne pu qu'acquiescer puis tendit la main vers une colonne de marbre brisée et passa au travers.

-C'est beau mais…ce n'est pas réel. Soupira il.

-pas encore…n'oublie pas que je suis un démon.

Mana attendit donc, et sentit la pierre se construire sous ses doigts.

-C'est terminé. Annonça le démon

-Tout ça…est vraiment a moi ?

-Oui…je t'en fais cadeau.

-C'est exactement ce que j'avais imaginer, murmura l'étranger, en passant en revue toutes les pièces de son immense demeure.

-Je sais…je l'ai construit a partir de tes pensées, tout ce qui est ici vient de toi, et subit ton influence. Si tu changes, le château changera aussi, ainsi que le jardin, l'atmosphère, le temps..

-Je vois…

-Il fait encore sombre sourit la créature, ajoutant :

« tu n'as pas encore tout ce que tu veux ? »

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Il y a quelqu'un…

-Je ne peux pas faire venir les gens comme ça…

-De toute façon je n'oserais jamais.

La discussion en resta la, et Kazuno n'entendit plus parler de Juka, mais Mana lui confia ses craintes…sa peur de vieillir, et de disparaître, a laquelle le démon lui apporta une solution toue simple : le vampirisme. Evidemment Mana accepta, il avait déjà prit beaucoup de plaisir a incarné ce mythe, mais la, il allait réellement devenir un de ces êtres surnaturels. Il se pressa devant un miroir pour découvrir deux adorables petites dents pointues a la place de ses canines d'omnivore. Puis il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand deux immenses ailes noires suivirent, sortant de sous ses omoplates.

-pourquoi des ailes ?

-parce que les vampires en ont…comme les démons, c'est juste que les hommes l'ont oublié.

-Kazuno…est ce que le soleil ?

-Te tuera ? Non…d'ailleurs tu te vois toujours dans le miroir non ?

-Oui, admit le vampire, un peu gêné de ne pas y avoir penser lui-même.

Puis ici, il était enfin « chez lui », il n'avait rien a craindre, pas même Kazuno. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait a ce moment, et il pensait aussi qu'il allait être heureux dans cette demeure. Mais au fur et a mesure que les années passaient, il s'affaiblissait et devenait de plus en plus mélancolique. Il fallait qu'il voit Juka, qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments mais il n'osait pas lui téléphoner, alors il écrivit une lette et tenta de sortir du château, mais quand il atteignit l'extrémité des jardins, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, a son point de départ.

-Kazuno ! Tu me retiens ici !

L'esprit arriva, l'air vexé.

-Tu es prisonnier de ton propre rêve, tu as peur de sortir d'ici, alors tes rêves te retiennent, c'est sans fin…mais moi, je peux poster cette lettre.

-Tu le ferais ?

-Bien sur.

Mana baissa les yeux et la lui remit.

-Excuse moi, je t'ai mal jugé Kazuno.

-Ca peu arriver, ce n'est pas grave.

L'être ailé sourit au vampire et prit son envol, alors que dehors il pleuvait comme le jour du déluge…

Mana le regarda voler en direction du village jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point noir indistinct dans le ciel parsemé d'éclairs, puis il poussa un long soupir et se décida a aller prendre un peu de ce sang qui lui était devenu vital. Et malgré l'averse, il débusqua un animal dans la foret toute proche, éclaboussant la terre qui but le sang et la pluie avec la même indifférence. Mais dans le cœur de Mana, l'espoir renaissait doucement, et il se promit de toute mettre en œuvre pour avouer ses sentiments au chanteur, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quand il le reverrait et serait face a lui. Cependant, a coté de l'espoir se nichait la peur, enracinée profondément dans son cœur. Peur que Juka refuse de le revoir après tant de temps sans nouvelles, et pire, peur que ses sentiments qui prenaient le pas sur sa raison, un peu plus chaque jour, ne soient pas réciproques. Et tandis qu'il s'inquiétait, le démon atterrissait gracieusement dans le village, invisible au yeux des gens car, il ne voulait pas se montrer et pouvait aisément se dissimuler aux yeux des mortels. De plus, seuls ceux qui croyaient aux esprits pouvaient le voir, et c'était le cas de la plupart des villageois, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait fait commerce avec lui…ils disaient qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance a ce genre de créature.

Une fois le colis poster, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre la venue de Juka. Et le démon ne comptait pas attendre dehors, il rentra au château rassuré le vampire sur le sort de la lettre. Les jours passèrent lentement, et il finit par penser que le dénommé Juka n'allait aps venir quand il sentit enfin une présence humaine. Il sortit discrètement et se fondit dans le décor, immobile parmi les statues pour observer la venue du nouvel arrivant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap4 : la rivière écarlate

Le temps s'était éclaircit depuis quelques jours et Juka s'était totalement remis de son « malaise » qui pourtant, l'intriguait. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, si ce n'est celui, absurde, de deux grandes ailes noires…Rien de plus, rien de moins. Cependant, même si cela le tracassait un peu par moment il passait probablement la meilleure période de sa vie. Il était couché dans l'herbe, l'adorable petit visage de Mana, penché au dessus de lui, lui protégeant les yeux des rayons du soleil. Le chanteur avait d'ailleurs remarqué que depuis le retour de la bonne humeur de son amant, la nature s'était épanouie, et les ronces s'étaient recouvertes de pourpre. D'ailleurs les roses avaient envahit une bonne partie du jardin.

-J'ai l'impression que cet endroit a complètement changé en quelques jours, murmura Juka.

-Cet endroit est plein de secrets, sourit Mana.

-Comme toi, mais j'espère les découvrir un jour…

-Je peux t'en montrer un ou deux aujourd'hui…viens.

Juka lança un regard surpris au guitariste mais il le suivit néanmoins, vers ce qu'il pensait être le fond des jardins mais Mana écarta de la main quelques plantes vertes aux feuilles rougeâtre, pour révéler une porte a demi rongée par le lierre. Le bois était si vieux que le chanteur songeait que si d'aventures, il s'appuyait dessus, elle cèderait sous son poids. Pourtant, comme si c'était un obstacle solide, elle avait une serrure en or, sur laquelle étaient gravée des fées. La clé quand à elle, Mana la sortit d'une poche de sa cape d'été et l'introduit dans l'ouverture avec un petit bruit comme si la serrure résistait. Mais le plus curieux était que l'ex leader la tournait dans le mauvais sens…Et pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit.

-On dirait qu'on va entrer dans le pays d'Alice fit Juka, qui semblait de plus en plus impatient, mais Mana le corrigea :

-Le pays des dix merveilles…

Juka eut un sourire amusé, et fit l'ancien signe que son compagnon appréciait tant.

-Dix !

Mana l'imita silencieusement, et esquissa un sourire lui aussi, avant d'invité Juka à entrer. Mais à peine Juka avait fait trois pas qu'il se raccrocha au propriétaire du domaine.

-Mon dieu, Mana…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un trompe l'œil.

-Un quoi ? fit Juka, peu rassuré.

-Une illusion.

En effet, les deux compagnons se trouvait sur un chemin qui semblait fait en verre très fin et coloré, semblable à un vitrail d'église sauf que les motifs religieux avaient laissé place a un motif de papillon. Et sous le chemin, il semblait y avoir un vide immense, puis encore plus bas, une forêt.

-Mana-kun…supplia Juka. J'ai le vertige…

Le vampire eut un petit sourire et sortit du chemin, marchant sur ce qui semblait être un grand espace vide. La bouche du chanteur s'entrouvrit légèrement, puis il rougit, gêné.

-C'est…ça fais si réel.

-Oui…mais il n'y a pas un souffle de vent, nous sommes bien a l'intérieur.

Juka hocha la tête, abasourdit, puis la leva pour contempler l'immense toile sur la voûte, qui représentait le ciel…un ciel aux nuages immobiles.

-On continue ?

-Il y a autre chose ? S'étonna le chanteur.

-Je te l'ai dis…il y a dix merveilles, celle-ci n'est que la première.

Juka suivit donc Mana, restant sur le chemin aux papillons pour traverse la salle. La deuxième merveille était plus au goût du vocaliste, il s'agissait a nouveau de jardins, mais ils étaient très différent de ceux se trouvant de l'autre coté de la salle qui lui donnait le vertige. Car il s'agissait plutôt d'un parc que d'un jardin, et il était traversé de plusieurs petits ruisseaux. Les plantes y étaient nettement plus colorées et d'étranges oiseaux y avaient fait leurs nids.

-Mana…

-…

-Mana !

-Hm ?

-Ce n'est pas possible…

-Quoi donc ?

-La différence de climat entre ici et les autres jardins, et ces oiseaux…enfin il y a à peine quelques jours il pleuvait et il gelait !

-Et pourtant tu supportes le changement, mon rossignol, taquina le vampire.

Juka rougit, trouvant ce petit surnom tout à fait charmant, mais il ne laissa pas tombé pour autant.

-Mana…ce n'est pas normal…d'ailleurs il y a plein de choses anormales ici. Je ne me souviens pas de mon malaise, et j'ai sans arrêt l'impression qu'on m'observe. Tu me caches quelque chose…

Le leader poussa un gros soupir, et derrière le dos du plus jeune, un arbre se plia pour se transformer en saule pleureur avec un craquement étrange.

-Tu entends ?

-non, mentit l'ancien guitariste.

-mana, tu ne fais que me mentir ! S'emporta le chanteur.

-Pourquoi ferais je ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je m'en vais.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'en vais ! Quand tu seras décidé à me dire la vérité je reviendrais. Je serais dans le village à côté.

Mana baissa la tête, chaque pas de Juka l'éloignant de lui le rendant plus malheureux. Alors que son « rossignol » allait franchir la porte, il se mit à courir et le rattrapa, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Si tu pars je ne pourrais pas te suivre…Sanglota le vampire, réalisant avec effroi qu'il pleurait. S'en était finit de son secret si bien gardé, car deux traînées rouges avaient taché son visage, masque blanc qui se fissurait sous le poids de la vérité. Juka aperçut rapidement cette rivière écarlate et repoussa le guitariste, apeuré.

-Je ne voulais pas…je mentais pour que tu ne le saches pas…pour que tu m'aimes…craque la « petite poupée », le cœur brisé.

Les oiseaux s'étaient envolés, et soudainement le ciel craqua lui aussi, laissant s'écouler une trombe d'eau dans le parc. Aussitôt Juka prit mana par la main, l'emmenant dans la pièce aux papillons-chemin ou il s'assit, son amant sur les genoux.

-Mana…commença Juka.

-Va t'en…murmura le guitariste. Je sais que tu vas partir alors fais le maintenant…

-Oh, Mana…non je ne pars pas, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Le chanteur essuya le liquide rouge qui salissait les joues de son compagnon, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, entendant que la pluie dehors ne cessait pas, il approfondit le baiser, caressant les petites dents pointues du vampire avec sa langue tout en le serrant contre lui. Il sourit faiblement quand il sentit la petite main de Mana se glisser dans la sienne, et lui murmura :

-Ce n'est pas grave que tu sois…un vampire.

Mana poussa un petit soupir rassuré et répondit

-Je tiens tellement à toi…je t'…mmh.

Le chanteur sourit, amusé par la timidité de Mana.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, mon petit vampire…

Il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue. Il n'avait jamais cru a tout ça, lui. Mais tout devint rapidement plus clair dans son esprit quand Mana commença à lui raconter son histoire.

…

-Je vois…quand je me sens observé c'est ce…Kazuno.

-Oui…mais tu ne peux pas le voir, tu n'y crois pas…tu sais qu'il existe parce que je te l'ai dis mais ca ne suffit pas.

-C'est étrange, un esprit capable de tant de choses…

-Oui, il a beaucoup de pouvoirs……Juka ?

Le chanteur se pencha sur sa « petite poupée », la faisant à la fois s'étendre sur le chemin aux papillons, et prendre celui du paradis, les yeux voilés par le désir. Un chœur de petits gémissements s'éleva dans la pièce transfigurée en cathédrale de plaisir, dans laquelle un ange se faisait crucifier avec la plus grande complaisance.

-Mmhh…oui ? répondit enfin le chanteur, le souffle saccadé.

-Je…commença Mana,en souriant, mais il ne put finir.

Juka hocha la tête, comprenant le message, puis remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, et enfin, prit son ange dans ses bras, le soulevant facilement.

-Juka je peux marcher…essaya le buveur de sang.

-Mais j'aime te porter…

-Mais…

-Chut

Juka embrassa son ancien patron sur le front, à la fois heureux et étonné de voir l'évolution de leur relation. Il n'aurait jamais songé, avant, a être si intime avec son employeur…Tout avait changé si vite. Il y avait à peine quelques semaines, il ne connaissait pas le château, ne croyait pas aux vampires, et n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Kazuno. Et là, juste à ce moment il grimpait les escaliers qui menaient a la chambre de Mana, ce dernier blottit dans ses bras, une expression paisible sur le visage…Cependant, Juka n'aurait pas été si serein s'il aurait pu voir la grande ombre menaçante de l'esprit le suivre a la trace. Mana, lui, le pouvait mais il s'était endormit et ne se réveilla pas quand Juka le déposa sur son lit avec une grande douceur, ni quand il s'allongea contre lui. Le voyant bien endormit, le vocaliste en profita pour le regarder un moment et pour passer tendrement sa main sur la courbe de son visage.

-Tu es à moi maintenant, mon amour murmura le chanteur, possessif.

A ces mots l'esprit démoniaque sourit, il pouvait à loisir faire prendre une forme et une masse « humaine » à son corps ou rester léger et invisible. C'est d'ailleurs sous cette forme brumeuse qu'il entoura Mana de ses ailes, ses yeux jaunes fixant le jeune homme avec insistance.

-Kazuno…murmura ce dernier, dans un souffle.

Curieux, l'asiatique aux yeux marron tendit la main vers la mystérieuse présence mais il ne toucha que du vide. Puis il sentit un souffle d'air et se leva, suivant Kazuno qui s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait à nouveau beau car Mana se sentait bien, mais les vitres étaient encore froides et le souffle de l'esprit se changea en buée, dans laquelle il traça ces mots du bout des ongles :

« Mana…est…à…moi »

Tadaaaaa ca se fini la éhéhé hé. Désolé pour ce retard. L'inspiration venait pas et…voila

Enfin l'essentiel c'est de le faire hein… je remercie tjrs mes petites lectrices…Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? et que pensez vous de Kazuno ? (a au fait Juka a les yeux marrons parce qu'il a pas mi ses lentilles :p si vous vous demandiez pourquoi ce changement de couleur…)


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 : une ombre dans le cœur.

Mana bailla en s'étirant, et sourit en voyant que Juka le couvait du regard. Puis son sourire disparut quand il s'aperçut que son amant avait l'air nerveux, et qu'il lançait des petits regards effrayés à gauche à droite comme si une menace pesait sur eux. Le vampire se blottit contre lui pour le réconforter, profitant de la chaleur diffuse de son corps par la même occasion, puis il brisa le silence :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non…non rien.

-Tu es sur ? demanda le châtelain, inquiet.

-Oui…enfin, ce Kazuno il a…

Juka expliqua brièvement les faits en gardant jalousement son « ange » dans ses bras.

-Je lui parlerais, assura Mana.

-Mmh…

-Me parler de quoi ? demanda l'esprit en apparaissant derrière le vocaliste.

-viens, dit seulement Mana.

Juka se leva mais Mana posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit se rasseoir, lui expliquant qu'il allait parler seul à seul avec le démon. L'ancienne star du milieu visual craignait en réalité que la créature du brouillard ne s'en prenne, d'une façon ou d'une autre à son amant.

Il mit donc une grande distance entre la chambre ou l'attendait patiemment Juka et la pièce ou il allait régler les éventuels problèmes qui pourraient avoir lieu a cause de Kazuno. Il avait choisit un petit salon ancien, car il savait que l'esprit affectionnait cette pièce, dont la particularité était d'avoir deux grands piliers antiques sans statues pour décoration. Kazuno s'en servit d'ailleurs comme perchoir, tout en fixant Mana de ses yeux dorés. Le vampire, quant a lui s'assit dans un fauteuil aux accoudoirs cachées par un morceau d'étoffe qu'on avait jeté la négligemment, les bras croisés.

-Alors, Kazuno, comme ça je suis a toi ? Questionna le compagnon de Juka, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

-Et bien…je…commença le démon, une aile repliée de façon timide dans le but de cacher les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues blanches.

-Oui ? Poursuivit Mana, imperturbable.

-Mana, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis, quand je t'ai offert ce château ?

-Que tu voulais rester avec moi…

-Oui, exactement confirma l'esprit, en descendant avec grâce de la colonne sur laquelle

il s'était posée.

-Kazuno…est ce que tu veux dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

L'esprit s'agenouilla devant le châtelain, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, ses grandes ailes battant dans l'air en un mouvement désordonné qui trahissait l'inquiétude.

-Je t'aime…murmura le démon, en se saisissant d'une des mains de Mana pour y poser un baiser timide.

-Pourtant, tu as aidé Juka à venir, tu as posté la lettre, alors que tu connaissais mes sentiments envers lui.

-Je pensais que ton bonheur suffirait au mien, mais je me suis trompé…

L'esprit se releva un peu et se pencha vers celui qu'il disait aimé et captura ses lèvres en un baiser chaste et silencieux, mais qui fut interrompu par Mana.

-Je suis désolé…

-Je comprend…je ne ferais rien a Juka, ce n'est pas sa faute, j'aurais du te dire tout ça avant…

L'esprit se blottit un instant contre celui qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais puis mit fin à son étreinte et quitta la pièce en se changeant en brume grisâtre et triste, laissant Mana seul. Ce dernier se sentait un peu coupable envers Kazuno qui lui avait permis de vivre ses rêves, et qui l'aimait d'un amour apparemment sincère. Et surtout, il eut de la peine en l'imaginant errer dehors le cœur brisé, et le ciel se teinta de gris. Il resta là un moment, puis il s'arrêta de s'en faire, après tout il ne pouvait pas changer ses propres sentiments qui le ramenait vers Juka…Juka qui l'attendait toujours, légèrement inquiet et qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il lui fit le compte rendu des aveux de Kazuno, un peu surpris par la réaction de son amant qui était vraiment gentil.

-Je le plains, en fait il ne m'observait pas juste pour m'agacer mais par jalousie…ca doit être très dur à vivre.

-Mmh…

-Ca te rend triste, hein ?

Mana hocha la tête, se laissant cajoler par l'humain à qui il réclama un peu de sang, pour se remonter le moral. Le brun accepta avec joie, adorant sentit les petites lèvres humides de mana venir chatouiller son cou…Même la morsure ne le dérangeait pas, car son ancien employer prenait toute l'attention du monde à ne pas en faire un moment douloureux. Puis, même si ça l'avait été, Juka n'en aurait pas souffler mot…Il voulait que son petit vampire se sente bien, et avait la plus belle des récompenses quand il l'entendait laisser échapper quelque gémissements de plaisir tandis que le sang doux et chaud coulait dans sa gorge. Toute la douceur de ce moment ne pouvait cependant apaisé les craintes du buveur de sang qui demanda

- Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

Le chanteur sourit en le serrant davantage contre lui, déposant un petit baiser dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir mal ?

Le vampire secoua négativement la tête, rougissant quand l'humain la lui releva en exerçant une petite pression sous son menton dans le but d'avoir plus facilement accès a sa bouche. Et à la façon d'embrasser de son compagnon Mana comprit qu'il allait passer un bon moment au chaud sous les draps, le corps de Juka étroitement collé au sien, et il sourit. Ca ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, car une fois l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir il ne penserait plus à la tristesse de Kazuno. Quand à ce dernier, il était assis sur le toit, ses longs cheveux en bataille malmené par le vent et le regard perdu dans le lointain. Aucune larme ne coulait le long de ses joues mais peut-être étais ce parce que les esprits ne peuvent pas pleurer ?

Désolé ce chapitre est minuscule, d'ailleurs on peux même pas appeler ca un chapitre…

Je vous promet de faire le prochain plus long…enfin, une petite riviouuuw quand même pour me motivé ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 : Les larmes de glace

Mana se réveilla avec un sourire bienheureux, sous un rayon de soleil. Ces derniers temps l'astre jaune réchauffait le château presque en permanence, car le guitariste avait laisser choir ses soucis comme on jette négligemment un vieux vêtement. D'ailleurs il arrivait au vampire de réellement laissé traîné ses affaires, et Juka était aussi, si pas plus, bordélique que l'élu de son cœur, ce qui après un certain temps avait fait de leur chambre un vrai champ de bataille.

En parlant de batailles, les cheveux de Mana rivalisaient presque avec le désordre de la chambre, et il lança un petit appel a l'aide, auquel le chanteur répondit, libérant la belle chevelure de son amant de ses nœuds mèches après mèches.

-Juka-kun…tu veux que je te fasses voir les autres merveilles ?

-plus tard si tu veux bien…j'ai envie d'être un peu seul mentit le « rossignol ».

Mana eut une petite moue déçue qui aurait fait fondre le plus froid des hommes et qui était encore renforcée par le rouge a lèvres bleu qu'il venait d'appliquer avec soin.

-tu es mignon quand tu boudes…

Juka cueilla les lèvres de son conjoint en un baiser consolateur puis fit glisser son nez contre celui du guitariste, de bien meilleure humeur après un câlin

-Reviens vite, hm ? demanda quand même Mana, qui depuis l'arrivée de Juka au château supportait de moins en moins la solitude.

-Oui…et je me ferais pardonné en rentrant dit le châtain, sur le ton de la plaisanterie en essayant de dissimuler la venue au monde d'un sourire pervers sur son visage.

-Idiot…sourit son amant, en lui donnant un autre baiser, amusé par ce sous entendu.

-Bon, je m'en vais alors si je suis idiot…dit le brun en se levant, feignant d'être vexé mais Mana le connaissait trop bien et répondit :

-bonne journée mon amour.

Juka lui lança un regard un peu surpris puis souffla un baiser en sa direction, prenant le chemin qui, il l'espérais, le mènerais a la vérité…Oh, bien sur Mana lui avait expliquer ce qui c'était passé sur le pont, d'ailleurs son air gêné avait beaucoup attendrit le chanteur qui lui avait pardonné d'avoir prit son sang de cette façon.

Néanmoins, sa mémoire n'était pas revenue, et même si son amant lui avait donné un maximum de détails, il avait l'impression d'avoir un blanc quand il essayait de se souvenir… La sensation était même un peu désagréable, alors il pensait qu'en retournant sur les lieux il arriverait peut être a se rappeler de tout. En traversant les jardins il remarqua que le givre avait en partie recouvert les plantes, et il avait depuis longtemps remarqué le parallèle entre le temps et l'humeur de Mana. Il conclut donc rapidement que le guitariste boudait et était un peu triste. Sans Juka, il se sentait même un peu abandonné et il attendait son retour à une fenêtre du château. Le chanteur eut un petit pincement au cœur mais poursuivit sa route, avec la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres du lac et ferma les yeux, puis de tout son cœur il murmura

-Je crois aux esprits…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux sa vue se troubla un court moment, et il cru apercevoir une grande ombre noire.

-Kazuno ?

Juka tendit l'oreille mais seul le souffle du vent et le silence hivernal lui répondirent, alors il renonça à communiquer avec la créature et monta sur le pont. Aussitôt, comme il l'avait espérer des fragments de souvenirs lui revinrent, les ailes de Mana, son regard bleu sur sa gorge, la légère morsure et le sang coulant le long de son cou…Tout reprenait place dans sa tête et il voulut s'en aller, satisfait quand une longue plume noire tomba devant ses yeux. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir mais une bourrasque de vent l'emporta sur le lac. Son premier réflexe fut de lever les yeux vers le ciel mais Kazuno semblait avoir disparut. Bien sur il avait déjà apaiser sa curiosité sur se sujet en caressant les ailes de Mana, mais cette plume la appartenait a cet esprit mystérieux qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, alors il souhaitait l'examiner de plus près. Il posa précautionneusement un pied puis l'autre sur le lac gelé en essayant de garder l'équilibre et avança maladroitement jusqu'à l'objet convoité sous le regard doré de Kazuno. Une longue fissure se formait dans la glace mais Juka ne la voyait pas, il venait de saisir la plume quand un craquement sinistre l'alerta. Cependant il était déjà trop tard et la glace se brisa sous lui, son corps soudainement plongé dans l'eau glacée. Il poussa un cri de frayeur et se débattit mais il s'épuisait et la berge lui semblait si loin…Avant de sombrer il appela faiblement

-Mana…Mana…

Mais Mana ignorait tout de ce qui se déroulait à la fois si près et si loin de lui. Les yeux du vocaliste se fermèrent lentement et la dernière image qu'il lui fut donné de voir fut celle de deux grands yeux jaunes figés dans un visage blanc où se dessinait un sourire sinistre.

Les heures passèrent sans que Mana s'en rende vraiment compte à cause de l'absence d'horloges dans sa demeure mais il commença tout de même à s'inquiéter. A un tel point que dehors la tempête se leva, et il eut toutes les peines du monde a cherché dans les jardins. Quand au château et aux deux premières merveilles il avait déjà été voir, et il ne lui restait plus que le lac. Il s'y précipita avec un horrible pressentiment, et s'avança sur la glace comme l'avait fait Juka pour apercevoir son bien aimé les yeux clos sous celle-ci, qui semblait l'attendre comme la belle au bois dormant et il poussa un long cri de désespoir, tombant à genoux dans la glace et la neige. Les larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues se changeaient en cristaux de glace mais Mana ne s'en souciait pas, brisant la glace à mains nues pour dégager le corps de son bien aimé qu'il serra contre le sien en sanglotant

-Juka…Juka…

Mais il avait beau supplié, le corps inerte du jeune homme était sans vie. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la voix de Kazuno s'élevant dans l'air :

-Il faut rentrer Mana.

Mais le guitariste secoua la tête avec frénésie, s'accrochant désespéramment à son amour.

-Juka, Juka…je t'en prie, je t'aime…pleura le vampire, sous le regard froid de Kazuno. Puis, comme un réflexe il essaya de glisser sa main dans celle du défunt, mais celle-ci était gelée et résistât, cependant quelque chose attira l'attention de Mana. Quelque chose de doux…une plume ? Une plume de Kazuno…

Le vampire se releva en fixant l'esprit, le regard mauvais.

-C'est toi qui a fais ça…

-Oui, avoua l'esprit.

Mana se jeta sur lui mais passa au travers, puis il perdit patiente et cria

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me voulais ?

L'esprit sourit et secoua négativement la tête, avouant une autre vérité :

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, j'ai mentis pour vous monter l'un contre l'autre mais ça n'a pas marché alors, je l'ai tué…

-Mais pourquoi alors ? Pour t'amuser ?

-Non plus, Mana-kun…Je vais te révéler mon secret, je t'ai dit que je ne me nourrissais pas de sang, en réalité, je me nourris de la douleur des humains. De leur peine, de leur tristesse…en faisant venir Juka ici je voulais vous faire vous quereller pour me nourrir de votre peine à tout les deux, mais j'ai échoué. Mais à présent que j'ai tué Juka tu vas souffrir pour l'éternité car tu es un vampire et tu ne peux pas mourir…

Les larmes de Mana redoublèrent, et il demanda, la voie cassée par le chagrin

-Tout ça, tout ce que tu m'as donné c'était juste…

-Pour que tu sois prisonnier de tes rêves et que tu ne puisses m'échapper oui, confirma l'esprit.

Mana soupira, le corps de Juka dans ses bras, puis il trouva la force de se lever et de le porter. Le château se modifia comme à son habitude, les roses noires et bleues envahissant le domaine sous une pluie torrentielle, tandis qu'un magnifique mausolée en marbre jaillissait des entrailles de la terre…

Mais Mana n'eut pas le cœur à l'enterrer et il y déposa le corps qui resta intact grâce a la magie de l'esprit, et du souhait silencieux de Mana de pouvoir toujours contempler le doux visage de son rossignol qui ne chanterait jamais plus…

Nhyaaaaa je sais ça fini un peu…hum. Bon je vais faire un chapitre 7 …

Alors réactions ? Reviews reviews reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 : Après la pluie

Cela faisait à peine trois jours que le seul être non ailé de la demeure gisait immobile, mais pour celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ça semblait être des siècles. Depuis que Juka avait rejoint l'endroit de son dernier repos, le vampire n'avait plus dit un mot et était resté à ses cotés, dans le silence le plus total. Mana ne cherchait même plus à se nourrir et s'était Kazuno qui allait chercher le sang dont il avait besoin, et qui le posait près du mausolée dans un verre de cristal. Le guitariste ne ressentait même plus le plaisir de boire le liquide vital et le faisait uniquement dans le but de ne pas subir la torture de la soif, qui était terrible chez les vampires. Quand à Kazuno, il ne se souciait pas plus de Mana que ça…du moment que ce dernier avalait sagement le sang qu'il lui apportait, et que la tristesse lui rongeait lentement le cœur tout était pour le mieux. Ainsi debarassé de l'esprit, qui n'avait aucun intérêt à rester près de lui, le guitariste passait de longues heures dans la solitude. La vie, qui lui avait semblé être un merveilleux don du ciel quand il se lovait dans les bras de Juka, lui était à présent un fardeau insupportable, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se l'ôter. Tout simplement il attendait, ce qui semblait être la fin du monde….en dormant. En se réfugiant dans ses rêves, tout contre le cadavre resté intact de son ange. Et quand le sommeil l'abandonnait il passait parfois ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, ou lui donnait un petit baiser, s'accrochant comme il pouvait aux souvenirs heureux pour ne pas devenir fou. Le quatrième jour il consentit enfin a s'éloigner un peu de la sépulture et alla se perdre dans les jardins éclairés faiblement par la lune, car a présent il faisait toujours nuit. Il revint près de son défunt amant les mains ensanglantées par les ronces, car il avait cueillit les quelques rosses qui restaient, et les posa a ses pieds avant de reprendre sa place contre lui. La pierre sur laquelle ils reposaient tout deux, l'un réellement mort et l'autre dans une attitude proche de celle-ci, était gelée, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait plus. Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent tous plus au moins et Mana en perdit le compte…Seul Kazuno savait qu'on était au « jour dix », mais il n'en dit rien, car il savait que ce chiffre à lui seul possédait une grande magie. Il poussa les grilles en fer du mausolée et y déposa l'habituel verre de sang, entretenant la vie de celui, qui par sa souffrance prolongeait la sienne. Curieusement ses simples gestes lui firent ressentir ce qu »on pourrait appelé « une vague à l'âme », alors que de par sa nature il ignorait totalement ses sentiments. Il se dit que ça devait être à cause du jour…Le dixième jour après la mort de quelqu'un était toujours important et mêlé d'imprévu, et c'était aussi un jour craint par les mauvais esprits et les démons. Alors Kazuno s'éloigna de ce lieu qui lui faisait une drôle d'impression, pendant que Mana sortait dehors sous la pluie pour boire l'habituel mélange d'eau du ciel et de sang. Mais le verre se brisa, lâché sur le sol ruisselant avant d'avoir pu atteindre les lèvres du guitariste.

-Les rêves vivent dans la pluie…_tes _rêves …qui sont le reflet de tes espoirs. Il faut vivre tes rêves Mana…pas vivre dans ceux-ci, sinon tu en resteras prisonnier.

-Juka ! Appela le guitariste, persuadé que c'était la voix de ce dernier qui résonnait dans le jardin.

-Cherche…en toi…murmura encore la voix.

-Juka je t'aime ! Cria Mana, dans le vent qui apporterait peut-être ses paroles à l'esprit de son bien aimé

-Je t'aime…répéta le guitariste, tout bas.

-Je sais.

Mana entrouvrit la bouche, étonné, les larmes brouillant sa vue, puis il sentit un contact très rapide mais doux sur ses lèvres, comme si le vent lui apportait le baiser de l'esprit, à sa manière.

-Juka…

Mais le vent retomba soudainement, et il n'y eut plus un souffle alors le guitariste retourna au mausolée mais le corps de Juka n'y était plus…à sa place, un petit oiseau se tenait les yeux fixés vers lui. Dehors la pluie tombait violemment et l'oiseau ne pouvait donc s'envoler, alors Mana le prit dans ses mains, et l'enveloppa en partie de sa cape tout en le tenant contre lui comme un trésor. Ce rossignol était un signe, un signe envoyé par Juka.

« Cherche en toi… »

Mana se leva, le petit être ailé contre lui et s'avança, à travers les jardins vers le bout de son domaine, quand une grande ombre surgit, criant plus fort que le vent :

-Où vas-tu ?

Mais l'ex leader de Moi dix Mois l'ignora et continua son chemin.

-Tu ne peux pas partir, tu le sais !

Kazuno s'agitait furieusement autour de lui, mais l'asiatique murmura simplement :

-Je…ne crois pas aux esprits, et rien de tout ça n'a existé.

Puis il sortit de son domaine maudit, et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, le petit rossignol se libérant de ses mains pour s'envoler vers le ciel…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Qui est ce ? demanda une voie féminine, en français.

-Il s'appelle Mana, apparemment c'est un genre de star japonaise, il est arrivé avant-hier je crois, et Marcel l'a r'trouver ce matin dans les champs, près de sa voiture...

-Il a du faire un malaise, le pauvre.

-Il a de la famille ?

- Non, enfin je sais pas trop…on a trouver un seul numéro dans ses affaires, on a appeler et l'homme est en route.

-J'espère que ça ira, dis…tu crois qu'il est marié ?

-Gisèle !

-Bein quoi, l'es encore bien puis il doit être riche.

-M'enfin…

Le japonais ouvrit les yeux, le sommeil perturbé par les deux infirmières improvisées d'une petite auberge du coin.

-Ca va ? demanda la petite blonde, Gisèle.

- Il ne doit pas parler français.

-Si…un peu…furancé…essaya Mana, avec un superbe accent qui fit sourire les deux femmes. Mana sourit, encore légèrement sous le choc et se rappela soudain de tout …Voyant le subit changement d'expression de leur « invité », les « infirmières » se firent un petit signe de tête et sortirent de la pièce. A peine la porte eut elle claqué que Mana se précipita devant le miroir pour découvrir un teint doré très asiatique et une absence totale de croc.

-Normal…si rien ne s'est passé…mais alors…

Le guitariste changea de tenue et sortit presque en courant

-Quelle…année ?

La jeune femme sursauta puis répondit au « malade », dont le cœur battait a tout rompre et qui le sentit s'arrêter quand la date tomba. Il venait d'arriver en France ! donc il n'avait pas encore écrit de lettre à Juka, donc Juka était probablement toujours en vie !

-Juka…murmura Mana.

-Ah, vous aviez son numéro alors on l'a contacté et il va bientôt être là

-Vraiment ?

-Il ne fallait pas ?

-si merci…

Le japonais attendit l'arrivée de Juka comme dans un rêve, du moins les premiers jours. Car après il réalisa que si il n'avait jamais envoyé de lettres, jamais vécut dans ce château, jamais croisé un esprit du nom de Ka…et bien il ne devait pas non plus avoir avoué ses sentiments a celui qui avait ravi son cœur. Le jour fatidique, il faisait les cent pas dans l'auberge, les deux jeunes femmes craignant encore pour sa santé l'ayant empêché d'aller à l'aéroport. Il regardait l'horloge toute les cinq minutes en se demandant comment il avait pu vivre sans pendant tant d'années, puis, n'u tenant plus, il sortit dehors sur la route et aperçu une haute silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffé lui faire de grands signes joyeux. Son cœur battait au fur et a mesure que l'être aimé se rapprochait et contrairement a l'image qu'il donnait de lui d'habitude, il se mot a courir et sauta dans les bras du vocaliste très étonné.

-Mana ?

-Oui ?

-Rien, je n'ai juste …pas l'habitude de te voir si enthousiaste. Est-ce que ca va ? on m'a dit que tu avais dormis longtemps

-Oh oui ca va…mais j'ai tant de choses à te dire !

-Ah, fit Juka, avec un petit air plein d'espoir.

Il ne protesta pas quand son patron, enfin maintenant ex patron lui prit la main pour l'emmener plus rapidement à sa chambre, au calme.

-En fait…commença Mana, puis il arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-non…tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais…oh, après tout ce n'est pas important, tu es la alors le plus important c'est que…

-Oui ? S'enthousiasma Juka, en lui prenant tendrement les mains.

-Je t'aime…murmura Mana.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama le chanteur, puis il rougit et se rapprocha de son futur amant.

-Je veux dire, moi aussi, depuis si longtemps…

-alors, ne perdons plus de temps…

Juka rougit aux sous entendus

-Mana, tu as changé…

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est grâce à toi…

-Si tu veux, je vivrais avec toi dans ton château proposa soudainement le chanteur, pas au courant du refus du châtelain de vendre.

-Non ! Non, non, non pas de château, plus jamais ! On ira dans un pays chaud !

-mais je pensais que tu étais fan de la Fr…fit le vocaliste, couper par un baiser de Mana, puis par un gémissement sortit de sa propre gorge quand il sentit certaines sensations l'envahir.

Finalement il se voyait bien faire des folies sur la plage, puis il y aurait du soleil…parce que curieusement, depuis quelques temps il détestait vraiment la pluie…

Et voila c'est fini snifou, je suis triste de les quitter la, je vous n'aime toutes mes revieweuses chuuu a toutes !

Laissez votre petit commentaire merciiiiii (ca prend pas longtemps et ca me fai tres plaisir)


End file.
